AN UNDIGNUFIED WORLD
by winterbabe101
Summary: THE BOOk CONTINUES FROM BOOK 14 FULL CIRCLE. IT'S ABOUT A WEEK AFTER MORGAN AND HUNTER MAKE LOVE. MORGAN HAS SOMETHING TO TELL HUNTER. HUNTER HAS SOMETHING TO ASK MORGAN. SOON MORGAN LEVE'S WIDOW'S VALE. BUT IS IT FOR GOOD CAN THEY GET HER BACK...?
1. THE UNDIGNUFIED

An undignified world

(Morgan's B.O.S)

It is time. I have no other choice. My coven. My friends. They all thought that I was becoming evil. Even my soul mate thought the same. Hunter will never know that I'm having his child. That is the gift I give him. Tonight I'm leaving widows vale forever. After what happened with hunter and then with my friends. I shall disappear with out a trace. I'm going to find my father. Killian might know were he is. Goddess will I ever be happy again.

M.R

(Flash back)

I was so nervous. I had to tell hunter. I had been avoiding him for days.

He need's to know. I said to myself.

I was parked out side of hunter and sky's house. After a ten minute argument with myself I went and knocked on hunter's door.

Hey love. Hunter said.

Hey. I said back

I need to tell you something. I told him.

Hunter held the door open for me. I walked past him and in to the living room.

So what's up. He asked me.

Just as I was about to say I'm have a baby with you sky blew in.

She looked at me and I saw the rage in her eye's.

Morgan, you ungrateful bitch. She spat.

We trusted you. She said.

Sky what are you talking about. I asked her.

Morgan don't even act like you don't know. Hunter even said himself it was your magic that did this. Sky said.

I look at hunter then back at sky.

What the fuck are you talking about. I asked her

Morgan why did you call up the dark wave and send it to fairy dust. Hunter asked.

I would never do that. I screamed.

But you did, hunter said.

No I didn't. I yelled.

Hunter why would she tell the truth. Sky said.

With out thinking a ball of witch fire appeared in my hand. Hunter and sky looked at me bouncing it from hand to hand as I sit on the couch.

I smiled.

You know I really shouldn't play with fire when I'm pregnant, do you think hunter. I said.

I got up.

Well now that you know there's no way I'm staying here. I said.

I smacked his as hard as I could and then left.

It was sky that came out after me.

Morgan. Sky yelled.

What do fucking want now. I asked her coolly.

To know that your not lying. Sky said.

Go ahead sky feel yourself, I'm not lying about this. I told her.

Hunter watch from the porch. He looked horrified.

Sky gasped as she felt my baby move. I pulled away.

Told ya. I said.

I got in my car and drove to Bree's. but no luck there. She to started yelling at me.

After going to Robbies I learned that the coven had a meeting last night and left me out of it.

(ok so I know in her b.o.s entry it said that she was not going to tell hunter. I had to change that. Hunter needed to know. It felt right to tell him. But I used it to an advantage. Ok so r&r. thanx…)


	2. THE BUS AND KILLIAN

After going to Robbies I learned that the coven had a meeting last night and left me out of it.

When I got home no one was there. Hunter had left a note on the door saying that we need to talk.

Fuck you. I sent to him.

Morgan we need to talk. He sent back.

Fuck you ass hole. I sent. Then I blocked myself from him.

I ran up to my room and packed what I needed. My tool's. my mothers robe. Some clothes. I put it all in the back seat and drove to the bus station.

I bought a ticket to for the 12:30 bus to new York city.

I saw hunters car pull up next to mine.

Hunter leve me alone. I need space. I sent.

Morgan don't leave me. Hunter sent back.

Why. I sent.

Because I love you and our child. He sent.

Her name will be Moira. I sent him. Then I blocked him again.

(the next day)

It was 4am when I woke up to the bus driver gently shaking me.

Baby doll were here. The bus driver said to me.

She was a little over wait and she was black. She had the prettiest face I've ever seen.

A minute later I got off the bus to find killian holding my bags.

Little sister ready to go. He asked.

Ya. I said.

Hunter called. He told me what happened. Why you left. Killian said.

So you ready to go. Killian asked me. Then we walked off to his car.

(end of flash back)


	3. the welcomeing commitie

I had sent moira to stay with killian for a month or two. I had to hide her. I didn't want Mary k to know just yet that I have a three year old daughter. About a month ago killian and I were at a dinner and discovered her in the both across from us. So we took her in and taught her our ways.

Morgan are you up. M.k said.

Yup. I told her.

I need to go back Morgan just to make shore that Sean and Mary grace are alright. She told me.

Ok go tell Da. I said.

He knows. She told me.

I got out of bed and changed in to a red and black halter top and a short black leather skirt. I grabbed my fitted black leather jacket and we walked down to my car…

Da had just bought this for me because I just turned 21. It's a black mustang T.G. on the hood it has a blood red pentacle.

It took me four hours and three packs of Marlboro reds to get to widows vale.

We decided to stop at a bar about two of three blocks over from the Rowland's house.

I light a cig and passed one over to M.K.

I went over and ordered three rounds of whisky sour for us.

I sat back down. Then I felt it. Someone was watching us.

M.k lets give them a show. I sent her.

Ok. She sent back.

When the whisky came, we chugged it all. I got up on the table and kicked the glasses off and then helped M.K on. Some guy put on we will rock you.

Ok this song works. I said.

Mary.k and I started dancing on the table.

We danced with random guys and had more shots.

About an hour later we got tired.

So we sobered up with the help of magic and I went to settle the tab.

We three people walked in. I quickly shelled myself from them and Mary.k did the same.

When I looked over at the girl standing beside me I realized why I did that.

Bree was right next to me. She looked at me. I smiled and put my sunglasses on.

As I walked away I turned.

Sorry bree I really did mean to send some pic's of moira. I told her. Then smiled.

Bree's face went blank.

She turned to sky. Who was sitting next to hunter watching M.k.?

Sky. Bree yelled. Making them both look at me.

I milled and then flung a picture of moire at him.

Happy fucking birthday. I said to him.

I turned and grabbed my jacket and M.k.

We walked out with our arms hocked.

M.K was in the car when they came out of the bar.

I sat on the hood of my car and lit a cig.

I breathed the smoke out of my nose.

I also had just gotten my nose pierced so it hurt a little.

Morgan. Bree said giving me a hug.

Morgan I'm so sorry for yelling at you. She said.

What ever. I said with a shrug.

Nothing bother's me any more except when moira's up set. I told her

How is she? Hunter asked.

Good. She's very smart and very powerful at her age. I told him.

She found a spell to disable the dark wave in my mum's b.o.s. I told him.

My father uses it. I said.

I smiled.

Morgan you're letting her live there with him. Hunter asked.

We both do. I told him.

It's a good thing that she at least knows her grandfather. I said with out looking at him.

So hunter what do you want. I asked him.

We were sent to find Mary.k. He told me.

Well you can't have her. I told him.

With that said I got in to my car and drove off.

About ten minutes later we were knocking at the door of our old house.

Mary grace opened the door.

My girls. She gasped and pulled us to her.

Hey mom. M.K said.

I missed you. I said to her with tears in my eyes

We missed you two so much. Dad said.

Well I told them about moira and why I left and Mary.k told them why she left.

They said they wanted to see moira so I called killian and told him to bring her to widow's vale. After talking and watching a movie together and them treating us like we were baby's there was a knock on the door.

Mommy. Moira screamed. I picked her up and let killian in. we walked in to the living room. They looked up.

Oh my god. My mom and dad said.

Auntie Mary.k. Moira said Pointing.

M.k smiled and took her from me.

My, my, my, you're a very beautiful little girl. M.K said.

Thank you. Moira said.

After they all held moira and reminded me how much she looked like hunter. They went to bed. M.K killian and I decided to let moira meet her father. I didn't really want this to happen because I would have to go to. I didn't want to see hunter again. We pulled up in his drive way.

Oh great the hole coven is here. I said.

This will be fun. Moira said with a little evil smile. I didn't say any thing. She did what she wanted unless I stopped her.

Moira blew the door open with a movement of her hand. I taught her how to make a hot entrance. We walked in after her. Every one in the living room looked from moira to me then to hunter and back at me. I picked moira up. No one said any thing.

Some one say something. Moira said in her brit accent.

Every one looked at hunter again. He shrugged and came to me.

Moira looked at him smiling. Then she held her hands out to hunter so he could pick her up.

Hi daddy. Moira said.

I walked over to bree.

Hey. I said.

Morgan I want you to meet our son. She said.

I turned and saw a little boy about moira's age next to Robbie. They came over and bree picked him up.

Morgan this is Alex. Bree said.

Alex this is your auntie Morgan. Bree said. I smiled. I liked the sound of that.

Moira. I said.

Hunter put her down and she obeyingly came to me.

Moira this is Alex. I told her. Moira smiled at him and bree set him down.

Moira took his hand.

Want to see some real magic. Moira said. They ran in to another room and hunter looked at me. I shrugged and sighed.

Hunter came over to me.

Three years old and already flirting with boys. I said shaking my head.

Hunter looked a little mad.

Hey I'm not going to stop her. She throughs temper tantrums with magic. I told him.

You let her do that. Sky said.

I can't stop her. She has the same a lot of power. Even though I have more. She knows the dark wave spell and she's used it to get her way more then once. I told them. After arguing with them for two hours. Hunter and I went for a walk.

So what have you been doing for the last three year's? Hunter asked. But he really wanted to know who I was with.

Nothing much really. I finished school had moira and have been nothing but a devoted mother to her. I told him.

So are you seeing someone? I asked him.

No, are you. He asked me.

No. I told him.

I raped my arms around hunter's neck and kissed him hard.


	4. not acceptable

Ok. Sorry about taking so long. Had surgery..

As hunter and I stood there kissing it began to rain. I suddenly herd my fathers voice in my head. " Morgan what are you doing, you know this cant happen"

I looked up at hunter with sorrow. I wanted this and so did he but it cant happen. I knew that hunter and I needed to be together but my father would never allow it. I just have to in joy this moment with him.

We walked back to his house with out specking. Just being close to each other was enough for us.

Well look what we have here. Killian said as we walked back in to the house.

Shut up. I told him.

Morgan you know father wont approve of him. Killian said.

Morgan why are you doing this to your self. M.k asked.

i don't know. i told her.

hunter i'm sorry but we have to go, it's late. i told him.

he didn't say any thing just gave a small smile and went over to moira and huged her goodbye.

when we got back to the rowland's it was about 1 in the morning so i put moira to bed and took a much needed shower.

when the phone rang i jumped about a foot in the air.

hello? i asked.

morgan. bree said.

oh hi bree. i said.

morgan i have to tell you some thing. bree told me.

bree what is it? i asked.

when you left i was so depresed, i mean it wasn't just me it was every one. hunter came over one night to see if i knew were you went and i had no idear but he stayed and we talked and then one thing lead to another and we... we... we slept together. she finished.

i felt a deep pain in my heart. i almost fell. "morgan pull yourself together, act like you don't give a danm" i told myself

oh well um, bree that's your problem not mine, hey what i mean is it's your life not mine, so sleep with who ever you want to you don't have to tell me about it. i said.

morgan don't act like that, i've none you for far to long. i'm so sorry. she said

well it's not like i'm with hunter, nore can i be. i told her.

so why are you telling me this, are you trying to hurt me. i asked.

god no, morgan i'm telling you because you have a right to know and... and we'er best friend's, i don't know why i did that but i'm sorry. she said.

well it's not my problem, hunter can sleep with who ever he wan'ts to, i can't stop him. i told her.

so what have you been up to. i asked changing the topic.

nothing, but um it's late and i have work in the morning so i have to go. she told me.

bye. i said and then hung up.

"oh goddess" bree my best friend slept with my soul mate. i couldn't function this info in to my brain. i started crying and i knew i wouldn't stop. killian held me for a long time before i went to bed.

In the morning killian went to get muffin's and mom and dad took moira to the zoo. m.k and i watch "Mr. and Mrs. smith. just as i was about to put in "the departed" the door bell rang.

i cast my sence's only to find that hunter and bree were on the other side of the door. i grabbed my sweat shirt and through it on befor i opened the door. it didn't do much good because i was in a spots bra and boxer's.

ya. i said steping on to the porch.

hunter eye's swept me head to foot. his eye's rested on the tree vine's that i had tatooed on my left ancle.

you like. i asked.

i got it done last year. i told them.

do you have any more. bree asked.

yup. i said.

i pulled my sweat shirt off and turned around to show them the tatoo's on my back.

i have a pentical on my lower back. it;s three-D. it's purple and black and on the very top of it in bloodred letter's is moira's name.

i turned around to face them revealing my pirced belly button and another tatoo. it's just uner my bikini line.

what is it. bree asked.

i pulled down the side of my boxer's to reveal the McEwan-Riordan cought of arm's.

it's my family's cought of arm's. i told them.

i saw hunter looking at my cheast.

oh ya.i said.

i got my niple's pirced just befor moira was born. i told him.

why. he asked.

i was mad and wanted to get ride of any bad memo's. i told him.

oh. was all he said.

he knew that i was refering to the fact that i wanted the memori of us haveing sex out of my mind.

Morgan we need to talk about what happend. hunter said.

why, i'm glad i left. i told him but we both new i was lieing. to top it off i knew that wasn't what hunter meant either. he wanted to talk about what him and bree did.

i'm so so so sorry. bree began.

we weren't thinking. hunter said.

yes you were, just not with your head's. i told them.

that's not fair morgan. he said.

it's not fair what you to did. i said.

now i have to tell moira that her daddy slept with her auntie bree and i dont think she'll like that. i said.

Morgan that's unresonable, moira dosn't need to know. hunter said.

yes she dose. i told him.

she need's to know that her father is a good for nothing pig. i yelled.

Morgan stop acting like a child. bree yelled.

fuck you. i said to her.

god why don't you to just go fuck each other, oh wait you already did. i spat at them.

Morgan that's not fair. hunter said.

yes it is, now leve me and my daughter alone. i told him.

hunter has every right to be with moira. bree sai.

mind your own god danm bissness. i yelled.

no i wont, morgan were best friend's, you know i'm right. i told you that i was sorry but you don't want to listen. she said.

ya, you may be right but no one said that i had to be fair, after all moira's birth certificate say's nothing about a father. i told them.

goodbye. i said slaming the door in there face's.

(ok i now that it's a little disapointing but you can kill me later. this story will have a happy ending...)


	5. love and hate

(Ok sorry I have not posted in a while. Been byssi… (I do not own sweep)

_I spent the next week in misery. I couldn't get bree and hunter out of my head. Every time I closed my eye's I saw them together. How could he. Were soul mates dose that not mean any thing to him. I knew when I left it was the right choice. I should have never come back. It broke moira's heart when I told her. She called hunter and told him that she never wanted to be near him again and that she hated him. After they got off the phone I tried to reason with her. I don't even know why I did. Maybe I feel sorry for hunter. I know that I still love hunter. But I want to hate him and I can't. It's not fair. But the goddess dose not have to be fair and that suck's. I think I'll take moira up to practical magic. Alice will love her. I know moira will feel the same. Killian and sky have been way too friendly lately. They've gone on three dates and killian still hasn't come back from the pick-nick they took two day's ago. But he did send me a witch message saying that they are fine and having a blast. That was this morning so I guess their happy. _

_Morgan McEwen_

_Moira. I yelled._

_Ya mum. She asked._

_Were going out, come on. I said._

_Moira came running down the stairs singing I'm a Barbie girl. _

_When she saw my face she stopped dead in her tracks. _

_Mum stop mopping over da, he's a loser and he doesn't deserve to have us. She told me._

_I gave her a bright smile and we put on our jackets and we were off. It took us about a half an hour to get there. _

_We walked through the door and I my senses kicked in. hunter was in the back room with bree, Robbie and Alice. I groaned and heard moira cuss. _

_Moira watch your mouth. I scolded. _

_Alice pulled back the curtain and smiled. _

_Morgan, it's so nice to see you. She said giving me a big hug. _

_It's nice to see you too Alice. I told her. _

_And who is this. She asked._

_This is moira, my daughter. I said._

_Alice picked moira up and moira gave her a friendly hug. _

_Nice to meet you Alice. Moira said._

_Nice to meet you to sweetie. Alice told moira._

_Morgan. I know you don't want to talk to hunter but you must. Alice told me._

_No way, not gonna happen, this is the second time he's done this to me. He can go to hell. I told her._

_Wiccan's don't believe in hell. She said._

_Fine, if you'll watch moira for me. I said._

_Will do. She told me_

_I walked back behind the counter and opened the curtain to find Robbie and bree snuggled together on a couch and hunter sitting at the table. They all looked up at me. _

_Well isn't this cozy. I said. Almost surprised at the coldness in my voice. _

_Morgan don't be like that. Robbie said sounding a little hurt. _

_Well you must be a bigger person than I am to forgive them. I told Robbie._

_It took some time but I love bree and I make dam shore that it doesn't happen again with anybody. Robbie told me._

_With that said Robbie pulled bree off the couch and in to the store. Then it was just hunter and I. _

_So, how are you? I asked hunter._

_I've been horrible, Morgan I want, no I need you and moira. He told me. He sounded as if he would give anything to have us. I almost jumped him there and then. _

_We'll talk but my father won't allow it and hunter you tore out my heart, bree of all people, it's like sleeping with my sister. I told him._

_I can change, you and moira are my life, I'm so very sorry, Morgan how can I make this up to you. He told me_

_You can't hunter, what's done is done and we can't change the past no matter how much we want to. I told him. I was trying so hard not to cry._

_Morgan please. I love you. Hunter said_

_That was it, I broke out in tears and hunter held me while I cried. _

_Morgan I love you so much, you and moira are every thing that I need and everything that I want. I can't and won't live with out you. He told me._

_Some how after he told me that we ended up in Alice's apartment in her guest bed room. It has been so long science I've been with hunter and I had forgotten how he could make me feel thing no one but he can. _

_When I woke up I was in hunters arms and it was morning. _

_I shouldn't be here. I want to hate him I reminded myself. I slipped out of his grasp and wrote hunter a quick note telling him that I need some time to think and that I will always love him. Then I through on my clothes and found moira sleeping on the couch. I picked her up and drove home. After I put moira back to bed, I found killian in the guest room with sky. After I said "hi" I went back to bed._


	6. Totaly Confused?

In the morning killian and I talked for a few hours. He pretty much told me every thing I had already known. That I can't be with hunter after what he accused me of just a little over three long years ago. I had known a long time ago that I had forgiven hunter for that but I know that it will be a long time before I get over him sleeping with my best friend. Even know just thinking about it I have this urge to cry which is something I don't do so easily anymore.

It was late that after noon when I told my mom and dad that I was leaving again and that I would be back ever month to see them. Mary k was coming back to the city with me and moira. However killian was staying to be with sky. No matter how much I protested. Sky had mad me promises to let hunter see moira and talk to her every night on the phone. In my mind I heard sky ask if I was going to be ok with out hunter. Right then and there I almost burst in to tears. Hunter was the one thing I in this world I lived for besides moira. When it came to hunter it was considered a touchy subject around me in his house. After dinner Moira, Mary k and I headed back to the city.

The first thing I had noticed pulling in to the drive way was cal Blair and sellen belltower's cars sitting there. Oh god. I groaned allowed. I felt Mary k roll her eyes. The last time they were over she hadn't been very nice to sellen or cal because of the incident as father call's it. We got out of the car and I took Moira out of her car seat as cal came out and immediately took our bags. I smiled seductively at him and he smiled back and raised an eyebrow. I winked and walked in to the house. After a greeting my father and Sellen I put moira to bed and said goodnight to Mary k. The first thing I noticed when I got to my room was cal on my bed. I smiled and went to my dresser and got out a pair of sliver silk pajama pants and a black tank top. Cal watched from the bed as I changed and asked him how he was doing. He said that he was fine and that I looked really good naked. Typical cal. I smirked and got on the bed next to him lying on my tummy. Cal Blair you are the weirdest person I have ever met, but yet unbelievably attractive. I said to him stone cold sober. Cal just kissed me and got up taking off his close so he was in nothing but his boxers. I got up and together we turned down the sheets. After we settled in the bed facing each other he kissed me again.

So how was my charming brother? I sighed and rolled my eyes at his inconsiderate question. He was ok. I don't really know. I could tell that he was hurt that I left and he was finally happy "says sky" that he saw me and met his daughter. She also said that he got a good night sleep that night to. For some reason cal found that. Ya so did you sleep with him? Cal asked. Yes. I answered him truthfully. Completely knowing that he was going to be mad. When I saw Cals face turn red I knew that we weren't going to sleep any time soon. After moira was born he took her in like she was his own and he proved to me every day just how much he cared for us both. When ever cal got mad or we both were mad at each other we ended up having the best sex ever witch is why we would both get each other mad once in a while. It's not like we don't have great sex because we totally do. It's just amazing when were mad. Ya I know its weird but it's definitely funny. As usual cal pulled me close to him muttering that if I ever did it again that he would kill me knowing fully that for some weird reason that threats turned me on. I laughed and kissed him. After that it went all up hill after that. About three hours later we lay together exhausted in each others arms. I loved cal in a romantic way because he was my first love and it was just hard not to. So yes we are in love with each other but we are both separated from our soul mates. Cals soul mate it a girl name Brittney doughtfire. She cheated on him with like twenty other people and had to go to rehab for the abuse of pain killers and vodka. I find it funny and weather or not he wants to admit it cal dose to. Lost in my thoughts I feel asleep.

I awoke to yelling a something smashing. I put my pajamas back on and headed down stairs. In the kitchen I found cal and Kyle my other brother in a fist fight. Hold it. I yelled. The two idiots have learned the hard way not to break thing n this house from past experience. Know do I have to make you two do manual labors around my house again or are you going to act like mature adults? They took one look at each other and cal says in a horrified way "right I'll grab the broom, you get the dust pan." I smirk and then kiss cal good morning. Baby, Is moira up yet. I asked him. Your sisters took her out for a few days. He told me. Great. I muttered and went back to bed. Cal joined me a moment later.


End file.
